Fun With Whips and Chains
by Chris Stork
Summary: Short stories about Integra and Alucard
1. Distance

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

There would always be a distance between them.

He, with his coffin, she with the light above. Equal and opposite. Varying and same. Bound by the threads of death and calling.

A measure of strength for both. The memory of the past gave her drive, his a trial. Paternal oaths sworn before their births had laid down the paths they walked. Blood and iron lined that horror stricken way, both forged in the crucible.

Hope burned bright in the two. Hope for what could not be, for peace in mind. Belief that the Wrongs could be erased and the would Rules fade. Faith for an intangible something. An expectation of the impossible.

Need in equal parts. Of what must be suppressed, and a longing that could never be filled. Thoughts and feelings had to be sealed away, their roles would accept nothing else. Anticipation had since cooled and stilled to patience. Either waiting for the other.

He in pain, and her with resilience. Time had marked both. In the ages and the moments each bore the weight of sacrifice, of command. Grains of cold decisions had fallen upon them. One to climb above, the other to be buried beneath the rising earth.

There would always be a distance.


	2. Target Practice

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

Click, bang, miss, again.

Click, bang, hit, only a glanced the paper target's shoulder. Not good enough. Integra steadied her grip and aimed carefully. Her father was not a week gone, she had to do better. Her little fingers could barely get around the grip and reach the trigger.

At the last second she readjusted lower and pulled the trigger. The handgun kicked up and the bullet punctured the target a few centimetres from the heart.

_I have to be better than that, I **must** be_ .... He was watching now. He would start talking soon, excusing her failures, condoning her weakness. Mocking her. _I am not weak_. She could hear his boots click now. Once he was closer she fired at the target, only this time she hit it the groin. Integra heard a dark chuckle from behind her.

"A most, _interesting_ shot."

He flowed by, his red coat fluttering out behind him. He reached the paper target and leaned over, examining it. With a smile he looked back. "It might _actually_ work."

She said nothing. He strode back, when he reached her her drew his gun and without looking fired a shot through the targets head. "I can deal with all your problems. You won't need to do anything."

His tone, the implications infuriated her. She could not, would not tolerate it from anyone. Least of all _him_.

"Do not dare speak to me like that!", _I must be strong, "_I am your Master you will address me with respect _", I have to be strong "_Kneel!_", I **am** strong._

"Of course, my Master" he said with a smile and knelt.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

***

* * *

***

Little Integra sat at her fath- _her_ desk. A year gone and she still could not think of it any other way. Budgets, reports, personnel complaints, sightings and correspondence. All needed to be done within the day.

Alucard was _not_ helping.

"Such trivial matters Master, can you not pass them off?"

She could, but she would not be seen shirking her responsibilities. She saw the looks on the Convention's faces when they reluctantly confirmed her.

"No, I am the leader of Hellsing, there will be no 'passing off' of anything."

"Such dutiful repose for so young an age. No indulging of childhood pastimes? No frolicking with others your age?"

"I am not a child anymore."

"Then my eyes must deceive me." She ground her teeth briefly. No, she would not allow herself to become angry. "Perhaps if we obtained the opinions of other young women."

"Most would run in terror", she scoffed and signed off the last budget allocation and pulled from the 'threat' pile.

"Easy enough to avoid", but his voice was that of a early teenage girl. Integra looked up. Gone was the creature in red and replaced with a pale girl with long black hair dressed in white furs. 'He' grinned wider as Integra glared. With an exasperated sigh she brought herself back to work sorting possibles and dross.

Alucard suddenly gasped, "_I _can be your friend. Like this, no-one will suspect anything! We can go out to the mall," he was swinging back and forth like a manic pendulum, "we can giggle at _all_ the cute boys, get our hair done," Integra tried to zone him out but that high-pitched voice was proving difficult, "go watch a movie, stuff ourselves full of food," Integra's mind lapsed into more pleasant thoughts, like staking him, "hold hands and we could even kiss!"

_Patience is over. _Integra took a file and shoved it at him.

"This is a suspected vampire sighting, investigate." Alucard leaned over and smiled broadly. Fangs becoming more pronounced. An unhealthy light gleamed in his eyes. He took it without looking.

"Can't I get a goodbye kiss first?"

"No."

"Aww", he whined sliding closer, his voice dropping to a whisper, "please? Just ... one ... kiss..."

"_Alucard,_" her temper slipping.

He snapped back, his face looking more human.

"'Kay", and with that bounded out of the office swinging his arms wildly and whistling tunelessly.


	4. Quiet Moment

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

Integra wobbled through the door on her heels, the sixteen year-old trying to keep her feet straight. This night of 'socializing' was her first and last. The marks on her feet from the imbeciles 'dancing' would going to last a while. Walter steadfastly followed behind.

"Would you like ice for that, Sir Integra?"

"No, Walter I will be fine." It wasn't the first time he asked her. She hoped it would be the last. "Thank you for your concern, you may retire for the evening when you wish." He bade his good nights and left. Alucard was likely out killing vampires for amusement. She could get to bed without any more annoyance.

She strode over the granite floor as gracefully as she could and reached the stairs. She bit her lip and wished there was a lift. Taking the steps one at a time, staggering awkwardly, her heels started to burn. The edges around her eyes were smoldering with the need to close them. The focus of her thoughts on her vast, soft bed. Her dream of a quiet night was murdered by his dark voice.

"Good evening my Master", Alucard's voice drifted in from the wall, " how was-" he cut himself off abruptly. "_You are injured_", he sounded like some holy relic had been desecrated.

"I will be quite fine Alucard, you may continue with your rounds." She said mechanically and waved him away. The pain from her feet drifted to her knees.

"_Who?_" he demanded insistently. The agony of consciousness dripped down from her head. Her eyes forced themselves shut. With an effort she opened them.

"It has already been taken care of." The last boy to stomp her foot had the favor returned when she broke his foot. She had almost wished she had been wearing high-heels.

"If it isn't still screaming its not taken care of." He whined petulantly. Integra gained the top of the stairs and stumbled to her room. Alucard still followed her, still bleating on about 'her injuries'. She ignored him, hoping he'd get the message. She reached her bedroom and closed the door in his face. He phased through it anyway. She wobbled to a flabby chair and toppled down in it, sibilantly glad to be off her feet.

"You're not going away are you?"

"You are injured" he repeated as if it explained anything. He looked so pathetic. It was... unnerving. Shoulders slumped and eyes a broken mirror, never before had he acted like a beaten puppy. She could order him away for the night, but he'd likely sulk for weeks.

"And what, beyond the obvious, do you plan on doing about it?"

He knelt and made a rubbing gesture. She titled her head and stared at him for a few moments. He did not retreat. Neither willing to withdraw. Sleep won.

"_If,_" she spoke at last, "if I agree will you go away for the night?" He nodded in response. She slid her shoes off and proffered her right to him. He took a sucking breath when her saw the bruises.

"No tricks." He bowed his head and took her foot in his hands and pressed his thumbs into the sole of her foot. Integra briefly closed her eyes to the sensation. She quietly unhooked a hidden gun from behind the chair, just in case Alucard did try something.

He moved his fingers along the arch of her foot. She watched him idly. He didn't seem to notice anything else. She leaned back into the chair, gun on her lap. His hands moved delicately around the edges of her bruises. The gossamer touches edged away the sharp pains.

She shifted in the chair. The edges of her eyes burned with weariness, the veil of sleep closed in. She fought the gentle battle for a while. She felt something wet and cold against her foot. Anger burned the satin repose. She snapped forward and jammed the gun in Alucard's face.

Eyes dancing with childish joy, he retracted his tongue, smiled wickedly and said with poisoned sweetness:

"Not on the first date?"

"Not on any date" Integra replied coldly. He said nothing, but moved on to her other foot.

Sleep did not concern her this time.

* * *

Author's Notes:

To all those who have left comments, thank you. Your sentiments are greatly appreciated.

The stories are being backed up to DeviantArt. Link in the profile page.


	5. Smoke Break

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

Integra smashed down the catch repeatedly. Mercifully it caught on the first try, but her finger kept on for a moment. She crashed the cigarette into the blissful flame and drew in a long, pleasantly sharp breath. Eternity, and she released.

The hard chunks of stress ripped free and blew out with the smoke. The fast shift in her mental composition left her dizzy for moment. She sagged against the wall. She went through so much to get even these poor cigarettes. _She _was a young lady, too young to smoke. Whoever wrote those laws didn't have to deal with Alucard so she was exempt.

Another inhalation. Exhale. When she was officially old even to smoke she was going to get the most expensive brand she could find. A glance at her watch. Five more minutes. All the servants would be away from her office for just long enough for her momentary respite. Enough time to race outside and away from eyes.

Today's break was brought on by Alucard discovering cellphones. Radio waves were just another form of light. All day phones rang and nothing answered, or gibberish and screams responded. His childish grin announced exactly who was behind it. His callow glee grated on almost everyone's nerves.

She wouldn't let him get to her like that. She had to rise about his petty jokes. Another puff. The stress floated away in the summer air. Integra allowed herself a ghost of a smile. She learned that he'd pick and poke until he'd get sent on a mission. So she'd sent him to wander Scotland looking for something that wasn't there. Inhale, a brief pause. She exhaled, forgetting to breathe out through her mouth. Another stolen look at her watch.

Two minutes. It had been an effort to not break down laughing at his joy. She envisioned him coming back in a day or so coated in mud and sulking. One day he'd grow up. And then money would rain from the sky. Another long drag on her cigarette. Then she'd started work on running Hellsing. Which consisted of paperwork, paperwork and for a change of pace, more paperwork.

Adults not acting like adults. She'd had to referee fights between people twice or more her age. Two cases of ammo misplaced was a five hour run-in-circles trip. Then the copier decided it couldn't take life anymore and died. Puff, puff, cough, gasp. Bitter aggravation not coming out easily. She had begun signing out forms for replacements and all her pens died. Some vapid functionary had helpful suggested filled out more forms to replace the dead pens.

Alucard could at least be, occasionally, entertaining to annoy back. Paperwork was dull no matter what. One minute. Her cigarette was almost finished. Her short and numb interlude over, Integra stamped out her cigarette and softly crept back into the building.


	6. Fixed

Disclaimer: Hellsing and all other associated copyrights owned by Kouta Hirano, Genon, et al. Should any one of these parties wish it, I will remove this story at once.

* * *

Integra stalked the halls. Alucard had decided that she needed a pet and promptly volunteered. The 'dog' had spent the last few hours tearing up furniture, eating shoes and peeing on the rugs. Integra fingered the item in her pocket, ready to fix the problem. She stalked into the old library, where Alucard had likely hidden from rolled up newspapers.

She walked in and was utterly unprepared for what she saw. Books ripped and broken. Her father and grandfather's journal and diary shredded and coated in drool. Ancient vases and foreign tapestries from her ancestors journeys broken and torn on the ground.

Her families history, destroyed.

And Alucard rolled around in the pieces.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, killing him won't solve anything except make you feel better. _

Alucard had, of course, noticed her.

_I'm a doggie!_

"Yes, can see that." Integra was trying really hard not to murder him. She contented herself with visions of skinning him alive.

_This place was just old and dusty. Now I've made it better!_

"These" _Breathe, "_All this." _Breathe,_ "Was priceless."

_Nothings changed. No one will pay anything for it still!_

_I'm going kill him._

Integra stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"There are places in London where little doggies go when they need to be fixed of causing problems like this."

_Yeah Master! I can meet a lot of new people._

She made to pet him and grabbed his neck, slamming him to the ground. With her other hand she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"No Alucard. I'm going to **fix** you right now."

* * *

All comments welcome as always.

This version of the story differs from the one on DeviantArt. If anyone would like could you please comment on the differences?


End file.
